towards tomorrow
by proserandom
Summary: And if I don't make it, just know that I loved you all along.
1. we would've been great

**Chapter 1**

**Title:** we would've been great  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku  
**Summary:** they were everything that could've been, would've been and should've been but never will  
**Word Count:** 477  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**A/N:** I was supposed to post this yesterday but meh. Now's a good a time as any. :D

* * *

He thinks of his life as he lies motionless in the middle of the battlefield.

He thinks of his family and how he lost them. He thinks of his once team who he knows would never replace what he lost but would've filled the void in him had he let them. He thinks of his many impulsive decisions, the path he took and how maybe it might've not been the best to take, of the life of hatred he lived and how it ultimately led to this.

Uchiha Sasuke lies in his own pool of blood with a sword plunged through him and thinks of his life and everything that could've been, would've been and should've been.

He thinks of his brother and how he would still be alive if not for his blindness of the truth and now all his sacrifices will be in vain because Sasuke has failed him yet again.

He thinks of the people fighting this stupid war and how they shouldn't even be fighting it and now there will be more memorial stones to be built and more names to carve in it.

He thinks of his peers and everyone they've lost because of one of his own. And even if some sick twisted part of him thinks it is only right for them to know what it feels like to lose someone special, he knows they shouldn't because they don't deserve it.

He thinks of his team—his old team, Team 7, _his family_—and he is filled with regret.

He thinks of Kakashi and how he should've listened to him. And how if only he did, things would've never escalated like this and now he's going to lose his precious people again. He thinks of Naruto and his dream that he so selfishly claimed as his not too long ago. Sasuke is at least glad the moron is too stubborn to die and at least he knows Naruto will do what is right when he becomes Hokage.

He deliberately thinks of her last.

Because if this is really the end of the line for him he'd want to at least die with the memory of something beautiful on his mind.

Sasuke thinks of Sakura and a bitter smile grazes his face.

Because she is everything that could've been, would've been, should've been and oh, she was everything.

He sees her land a few feet away from him with a frantic and tearful look in her eyes and _dammit _why is it that even in his last moments all he could do is make her cry?

"Sasuke-kun…don't…I'll save you. Just—just hang on, Sasuke-kun."

_Don't cry, Beautiful. This lowly man does not deserve your tears._

As Sasuke let the darkness consume him, his last thoughts were of Sakura and everything that could've been, would've been and should've been but never will.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll let you decide if Sasucakes lives or not.

This is my first Naruto chapter fic. I've only done a couple of one-shots before and I thought it'll be fun to start on one. But only a drabble-series because I'm still feeling my away around writing long chaptered fics. This one will contain multi-pairings and will revolve around war-time in the shinobi world. Read and review, yes? :D

Next up: NaruHina


	2. we just started

**Chapter 2**

**Title:** we just started  
**Pairing:** NaruHina  
**Summary: **they can't end yet, they haven't even started  
**Word Count: **416  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata grits her teeth as she forces herself to stand up.

There is a war going on and Neji-nii just died and she can no longer feel Naruto-kun's chakra and this isn't the time to be lying around on the ground.

She tries once again and released a pained cry as every muscle in her body screamed for her to stop. She is breathing hard by the time she got herself in a kneeling position.

There is no time to be tired. Naruto-kun is in danger she could feel it in her bones so why won't her body cooperate and just _freaking stand up already._

Hinata bites her lip hard enough to draw blood as she pushes herself up. When she had finally managed to stand, she took a deep shuddering breath to steady herself before breaking into a sprint and jumping back into the fight.

She punched and kicked and maimed enemy after enemy on her way. She has to get to Naruto-kun fast. Her heat is thumping so loud and fast in her chest she could barely hear the sounds of the war around her. Her chakra reserves are on its limit and her eyes are straining so hard because of her excessive use of the Byakugan and every part of her body is screaming for her to _stop_ but she can't and she won't until she knows Naruto-kun is safe.

Her vision blurred and Hinata yelped as she tripped yet again. She readied herself for the impact of meeting the hard ground.

But it never came.

A pair of arms held her before she reached the ground face first and Hinata looked up to familiar blue eyes and she is overwhelmed with relief that tears began forming in her eyes.

She didn't realize she was crying until her savior sputtered and clumsily tried to wipe the tears rolling down her face.

"A-ah! Don't cry!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan" he smiled as he finished wiping her tears with his thumb. He pulled her to his arms and Hinata let out another sob. "Do me a favour and stay alive, okay? You can't die on me ever, okay?" Hinata just nodded against his chest as she clutched on to him. "You're one of my precious people and…" his hold tightened against her "I still have to tell you something."

And with that and a dazzling smile sent to her over his shoulder, he was off and Hinata felt ready to fight the war again and win it.

* * *

**A/N:** My headcanon where Sakura succeeds in reviving him and Minato successfully sealed the yin(?) Kyuubi in Naruto.

read and review yo!

-angeline


	3. I'm sorry I never said anything

**Chapter 3**

**Title:** I'm sorry I never said anything  
**Summary:** It is in the aftermath of everything when it sinks in.  
**Pairing:** NejiTen  
**Word Count:** 654  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **This is for _Harlequin de Ruste_ for their review on the SasuSaku chapter about Sasuke being all self-pitying and shit. News flash, babe, the chapter was deliberately written like that because Sasuke _is _prone to self-pity. He's only been doing it for the whole of the series, really. And yes, it might be insufferable in the long run but that's the way it is. So, I don't get what you're saying about it being _'an intellectually dishonest version of what is essentially self-pity' _because the whole point of the chapter is to show how Sasuke regrets what he did and all the 'what ifs' if he didn't.

And you're right. I'm not going to follow through with your 'suggestion' and rewrite _my _chapter just because you think Sasuke self-pitying is _'insufferable'_. Because this is _my _fanfic and _I _can write however angsty and self-pitying Sasukeor any other characters in it I want and however the hell I want _because this is my fanfic. _Do yourself a favor and stop reading my shit if it bothers you so much.

And just for that, I made this especially angsty. :)

* * *

It is when everything is done that it sinks in.

When the medics have done all that they can and people are slowly moving out and back to their respective villages. When food rations have stopped coming because no one wants to eat that crappy goop anymore and no one needs to anyway. When people are slowly but surely standing up and reconstructions are already half way done. When the bandages have been unwrapped, wounds have healed, and bones have been mended and there's nothing left to do but pick up the pieces and try to put them back together.

Everyone is flooded with relief, drunk with triumph and high on joy but she fails to be a part of the festivity because it is when it sinks in.

It is in the aftermath of the war that Tenten realizes that Hyuuga Neji is gone.

She watches on as people go on about their lives. Sometimes she feels everything is moving on so fast and yet so slow and it seems all Tenten can do is go with the flow. Or at least she tries to. Most of the time she just tries not to drown.

But sometimes, when it gets too hard, she thinks of giving in and just letting herself drown. It's easier that way anyway.

(And she wants to see if it'll annoy him enough to come back and stop her.)

But she doesn't because giving in is for cowards and she is anything but that and _he _wouldn't want her to drown anyway.

(Lee can't swim and he isn't—_won't be_—there to save her.)

Another memorial stone is put up and that is where she goes because outsiders aren't allowed in the Hyuuga Compound.

So it is where she goes, the one where all the names of those who are brave and great are carved to be legends and later forgotten but not really.

(Because, _how can she forget?_)

She goes in mid-afternoons. After training when Lee and Gai-sensei had gone home upside down and walking on their hands again. Extra training, they said, to make up for what Neji misses.

(And she almost joins them because maybe the tears won't fall if she's upside down but she refrains herself because she knows they'll fall regardless and it's hard to walk upside down with tears obscuring her vision.)

She goes in mid-afternoons, when the sun is just setting, because that is when she remembers him best.

Mid-afternoons are when he is—_was_, she reminds herself—relaxed. After training (a hectic spar with Lee, dodging a shower of her weapons and evading Gai-sensei's eccentricity), when he is sitting across from her massaging all her tenketsu he's managed to hit with deadly accuracy as always. He takes pity on her after a while and offers to massage them for her. When he is sighing and frowning over Lee for pushing himself too far. He'd pick him up by the scruff of his green spandex and forcefully drag him away from the training grounds. When he clicks his tongue in irritation whenever she drags them to fried rice and dumplings for an early dinner, but he still walks her home afterwards every time.

Mid-afternoons are when she remembers him best. Mid-afternoons are when she remembers him as _just Neji_ and not _Neji of the Hyuuga Clan_.

She sits crossed legged in front of the epitaph tracing his name over and over until her fingers are cut from running them over the carving too much.

It is the aftermath of everything that Tenten realizes that Hyuuga Neji is gone and he's never coming back.

She leans her head against the cold marble and whispers words that will never mean anything—not anymore.

"I'm sorry I never said anything."

And in the back of her mind, in the deepest part of her heart and the recesses of her dreams, she imagines he's sorry too.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think, yeah?

-angeline


	4. you're not allowed to leave me

**Chapter 4**

**Title:** you're not allowed to leave me  
**Summary:** He'd change the odds for her.  
**Pairing:** ShikaIno  
**Word Count:** 727

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Set during the time Shika was thinking of his death. Yeah.

* * *

Ever since the Godaime Hokage decided to promote him to Chuunin, Shikamaru knew he wouldn't live past thirty.

Granted, thirty is the average life span of a shinobi. Unless you've got the makings of a sannin or a candidate to be Hokage or a demon sealed inside you, you'd be lucky to reach twenty-five. He initially thought that if he played his cards right, he'd at least make it to twenty-five. But then the war happened and he knew the odds had gone down.

When the war broke out, Shikamaru knew he wouldn't live to see twenty.

Lying motionless in the middle of the battlefield, he is not even surprised that his calculations are right. His calculations had always been spot on. It's only natural for him to predict his lifespan accurately.

Shame, he didn't get to be at least legal (not that he cared anyway).

Ah, well. At least he'll see his dad soon. And Asuma. He could play shogi with them again.

His mom will be fine. She's tough. She'd run the whole clan smoothly. Almost all of the clansmen are afraid of her anyway. She'll be fine.

Chouji will be sad, maybe. But he'll starve himself for a few days and then just eat it all off just like when Asuma died. He'll treat him to something nice when they meet again. He'd like that.

And Ino—

Something cold and heavy settled in his chest at the thought of Ino and he knows it isn't because of his wound or chakra depletion.

Despite how she looks, Ino's tough so she'll be fine. Chouji will be there to look after her and Sakura will be there too. And maybe Sai will help her forget. She'll get in T&amp;I under Ibiki and she'll run the place just like her father did only ten times worst bossy woman that she is. She'll give Ibiki a run for his money. Ino will be fine. She's probably scowling over him and barking at him to get the hell up. Ino will be fine. She won't cry because she doesn't like how she looks when she cries. She won't come to his funeral because she thinks they're stupid and 'black is soo not my color' and she will only probably visit him once or twice because she hates the cemetery but she will always have flowers when she does and she will never cry because Ino will be fine.

(Whoever it was he is convincing, Shikamaru does not know.)

An image of a crying Ino suddenly flashes in the back of his mind and he winces despite himself because Ino's tears always unsettled him.

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass, do not even think of dying just because you're too lazy to breathe. Get the hell up and help with the war you slacker."

Troublesome woman. Won't even let him die in peace.

He hasn't even reach unconsciousness and already she's nagging him to 'get your chakra running and get up' and 'who the hell do you think you are taking a nap? There's a war going on!' Couldn't she at least let him die before she starts yelling at him? Troublesome woman.

A warm feeling is entering his system that he recognizes is Sakura's healing chakra. Ino probably dragged her to heal him so she can nag him herself to death.

When he is finally able to open his eyes and is fully conscious, Shikamaru isn't even surprised at the scowling woman towering over him.

"Thought you could bail on us didn't you, you lazy ass?"

He just stared up as she glared him down with all she's worth with the most menacing scowl he has ever seen her do and the redness in her face is because of her anger he's sure.

"Ino—"

He was caught off-guard as a pair of arms pulled him against another body. He felt his shirt getting wet and heard Ino stifle a sob and he tensed knowing she's crying.

"Stupid. Don't even do that again. You can't leave me, okay?"

Shikamaru sighed burying his face in her hair and marvelling at how it still smelled like its usual floral scent despite days in the battlefield. He draped an arm over her waist, his other hand resting on her head as she pulled her closer and desperately wishes to be wrong for once.


	5. you're stuck with me

**Chapter 5**

**Title:** you're stuck with me  
**Summary:** what now?  
**Pairing:** SuiKa  
**Word Count:** 757

**A/N:** Originally a gift fic for my SuiKa goddess lilithkiss on Tumblr but this was also in the context of the war so I decided to post it here too.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

When the war was over, Karin didn't know what to do.

The Hokage was surprisingly lenient over her and her companions' sentences (which makes her wonder who decided that Konoha has jurisdiction over the war criminals) but she's relieved (_not_, thankful) anyway because they only got three months probation and community work before they were freed to go as they please.

Which leads her to her current predicament.

What now? Where does she go from here?

Orochimaru disappeared the moment the war was over. She isn't surprised about that, actually. Figures the man would leave. Probably went to cleanse himself off the good he's done and bask in evil again. She wouldn't be surprised if he attacks again after a few years.

Juugo's not free yet. Well, technically he is but he's still under observation because of his cursed seal. He said he'd stick around until he's stable but Karin feels (knows) he'd stay for good. He had always liked the trees. Suigetsu's nowhere to be found and she doesn't particularly care where he is anyway.

And Sasuke…

Well, and then there's Sasuke. He'd been dragged by his Konoha team to a medic tent immediately after the war. Last she heard, the Hokage was so royally pissed at him he was sentenced to house arrest, a year of probation with a side of D-rank missions after a lengthy trial. Truthfully, he's the last person Karin wanted to be at the moment.

She suppose she could stay. The people in Konoha are surprisingly welcoming considering who and what she is. She suppose people are all willing to start over again after what just happened. And her only relative is here, Naruto, her cousin. The idea of having a blood relative is still so foreign to her but he's really nice and he's sort of pretty and his chakra is warm and wonderful so Karin thinks he's alright. He even offered her to stay with him after his apartment is done being repaired before a pretty pink-haired pixie (_Sakura_, her name is Sakura) scoffed and told her her cousin is a complete pig and _you could stay in the extra room in my apartment if you like?_

So, yeah, maybe she'll stay. Try living in one place for more than one week for once. It could be fun—nice, even. And she'd love to be surrounded by such pretty people.

"Oi, Karin!" A familiar drawling voice called behind her. "There y'are. 've been lookin f'ya all over."

And just like that, the fantasy is shattered. She rolled her eyes before facing him, eyes set into a glare and scowl in place. "The hell do you want?"

"Tch. What crawled up yer ass 'n died? Let's go 'lready." Suigetsu cocked his head and walked on. "Juugo ain't comin'. Said somethin' 'bout the trees bein' nice or whatever."

Karin didn't move and just watched as Suigetsu walked away. He turned around when he didn't hear any snide remarks directed at him and scowled. "Oi, four-eyes, what're ya waitin' for?"

See, this is the thing with nomads. It's in your blood to never stay at one place for more than necessary. Always leaving. Always moving.

But where? Go where?

She's not going back to Orochimaru that's for sure. She's done being someone's experiment. Juugo is staying. Sasuke has his teammates and he's finally home.

Which leaves her and Suigetsu.

"What're ya waitin' for? If you're waitin' for Sasuke then forgeddit. He ain't comin'. Pinky's got 'im occupied and your cousin's guardin' him like he's—"

"You're not staying?"

"—some treasure or sumthin'."

Suigetsu stared at her weirdly before scoffing. "What, here? In this happy-chummy village? Hells, no! Why? Ya want 'ta?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

She glared at him, hands on her hips. "What if I do? You got a problem with that, fish-face?" Karin exclaimed, indignant. So what if she wants to stay in this 'happy-chummy village?'

Suigetsu snorted and rolled his eyes. "Y'have gotta be kiddin' me. Ya won't fit 'ere! It's too borin'!" He swaggered towards her and leaned down on her level, grinning. "And we all know ya ain't a good girl, so why stay?" He stood up grin still intact. "Now, c'mon. We still need 'ta find my swordsman."

He started walking again and Karin's feet itched to follow him despite her efforts to stand her ground.

Karin rolled her eyes as she relented and started walking towards the direction of the gates.

Pissing off Suigetsu and beating him up is much more fun anyway.

* * *

I love SuiKa okay?! Don't look at me sjdafhldvalkhfrugov.


	6. we took us for granted

**Chapter 6**

**Title:** we took us for granted  
**Summary:** they've always known they weren't forever  
**Pairing:** JiraiyaTsunade  
**Word Count:** 529

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nar.**

**A/N: **I just love Jiraiya and Tsunade. I think this was possible after Tsunade returned and all but then time just passed and between Tsunade as Hokage and Jiraiya as a travelling spy it would be very inconvienent. BUT I STILL THINK THEY COULD'VE AT LEAST GROW OLD TOGETHER. *LE SOB*

* * *

His last thoughts as he writes his last message on the back of his summon is about the Leaf.

It has been drilled to him ever since the moment he can properly hold a kunai that the Leaf is everything and it must be, above everything else, be protected at all costs at all times.

So, he dies with a smile on his face and feeling at peace after a very long time because he knows he's done his job even if he couldn't be there to see the end results.

Protect the Leaf at all cost and right now, _she _is the Leaf.

.

.

.

She knew it long before the news reached Konoha.

It was in the way the skies abruptly darkened in the high afternoon when the sun was threatening to send anyone brave enough to stand under it for too long in a heat stroke. Clouds of gray suddenly appeared out of nowhere and a torrential downpour immediately commenced as it let the sky pour. It was in the way the sturdy trees of Konoha bent slightly forward and swayed in melancholy in the heavy rain. It was in the way the whole of Konoha was suddenly wrapped in a sombre atmosphere as if in mourning.

As if it was mourning one of its own.

When the summon appeared on her desk on the third day of the torrential downpour, Tsunade only took in a short, sharp breath through clenched teeth before nonchalantly reading off the coded message. She nodded once before dismissing it and she barely caught the quiet utterance of 'our sincerest condolences'.

Tsunade swivelled her chair around to face the wide windows overlooking her village.

It is a strange feeling, knowing that he won't be back. She had always taken comfort in the knowledge that no matter how long he's gone or how far he goes, he would always come crawling back to Konoha dragging his miserable lecherous ass. She'd gotten used to the idea that they will always inevitable bump into each other be it in their separate travels before or even after she's gone back to the village.

They were a constant, Jiraiya and her—_he _was a constant.

No matter how many people left, no matter how many people she lost to war or an illness, Jiraiya remains an unmovable part of her that just cannot be rid off no matter hard she tries.

But now he's gone and Tsunade finds the idea strange and all too foreign for her because _weren't they supposed to be together on this?_

She closes her eyes and leans back on her chair; finding herself conjuring an image of him smiling at her sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head the way he does when he's embarrassed. She pictured him shrugging and looking at her through wild shaggy white hair apologetically like he used to when they were young whenever he did something ridiculously stupid.

And she thinks that maybe they did took them for granted—him an her.

Tsunade opens her eyes and sighs heavily as she gazes out her window and into the gray skies.

She wonders when the rain will stop.


	7. the world changed us

**Chapter 7**

**Title:** the world changed us  
**Summary:** let's go back to the way we were  
**Pairing:** YahiKonan  
**Word Count: **569

****Disclaimer: ****huh. I wish.

**A/N: **I was sad. Here. Have a sad drabble.

* * *

Everything wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"_Hey. Hey, don't cry. What's your name?"_

"_It's not safe here. Let's get out of the rain before the shinobi sees us."_

"_Hey, hey. Stop crying. I'll protect you."_

They were supposed to change the world, the three of them. They were the hope of the forsaken. The champion of the weak.

They were supposed to make the rain stop.

That was the reason they formed their group. They were going to make the rain stop and bring peace.

"_I want to be strong. I need to be strong to protect you."_

"_I will bring peace to Ame."_

"_We'll make the rain stop."_

Yahiko was the sunlight, burning bright with hope and ideas. He was a good leader. He was going to protect them and lead them to peace.

She and Nagato were the support. They were the foundation. They were to back the leader and make sure he doesn't fall. They were going to put him up there.

At least, that was the plan.

The part where she was kidnapped and he and Nagato were tricked to coming to get her was not part of the plan. Yahiko sacrificing his self was not part of the plan—never pat of the plan.

He was supposed to be the sun.

Nagato is sorry—so, very, very sorry. He should've known, he said, should've seen it coming. He wasn't thinking. He just stood there while the kunai was lodged in Yahiko and blood mixed in the rain.

Konan blames no one but herself. It was all her fault. She was the reason why Yahiko is dead, why the sun is gone.

"_Protect them, Konan."_

"_Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it."_

"_I'll always be with you."_

And now all the promises are broken and the plan is ruined.

They formed Akatsuki but Konan knew it would never be the same. It just won't be the same without Yahiko.

The one Nagato uses is not real—notrealnotreal_notreal_—just a hollow reminder of what used to be hope (and _goddamn _Nagato for even thinking of using Yahiko. Goddamgoddam_goddamn_). And it kills her everyday to see it—walking, talking, functioning like a real live human being while he shouldn't because Yahiko dead. He's gone and he's never coming back.

"_Don't give up, Konan. We can't give up."_

"_We have to bring peace to the world. We'll bring peace to the world."_

"_I'll protect you okay? I promise."_

She still hears his promises sometimes (all broken and empty) and she wishes they could go back to the way they were.

In Ame, working to bring even some semblance of peace in their small village, fighting side by side and laughing even in the worst times. When Yahiko is still alive and Nagato is not half-dead (well, he's gone now too so) and there's still hope that the sun will shine some day.

But that was so long ago and Madara is closing in on her now (the evilest of evil, the reason for the darkness, it was all his fault) and a searing pain rushes through her as she is impaled and defeated and _this was not part of the plan and— _

What is this peace that you speak of?

Blood mixes with water and seeps through paper and Konan closes her eyes and welcomes the darkness.

She'll be seeing the sunlight on the other side.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know I should be posting the next chapter of _Strange Attractions _but I was out of fluff and funny so here's what you bitchachos get. Also, school's being a bitch so, yeah. It's 3/4 done though so...maybe next week.

Hopefully you have a nicer day than I did.

-Angeline


End file.
